Lalaloopsy The Movie: Rise of the Zodiacs
by Exotos135
Summary: Everybody in Lalaloopsy Land is excited for the Grand Zodiac Festival, where the Zodiac Dolls shall come to interact with them. However, not everybody is excited about it...some are even vengeful, in fact... Cancelled
1. Let's Get Started!

**Author Note: Nothing in this fic belongs to either Exotos135 nor Pjbunny13. Anything seen in this fic belong to their respective owners, the main one which is MGA entertainment.**

**Another Warning: This Lalaloopsy fic (No, really) will not be all lovely-dovely like some others you have probably seen. There will be action, there will be danger, there will be OCs, but most importantly...there will be talking. (DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUN!)**

**The Zodiac Dolls and the main villain were not made by MGA entertainment, but by us, Exotos135 and Pjbunny13. So, outside of those, nothing belongs to us. With that out-of-the-way, read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Outer Space)<strong>

In the endless, vast void known as outer space, a male shadow with emerald-green eyes can be seen, with what appears to be the shadow of a snake coiled around his right arm. The snake has piercing golden eyes and a sharp gaze. The strange male and snake shadow exchanged looks of expectation before turning to see the stars about to align.

"At last...the stars are getting aligned." spoke the voice, with an echo accompanying him as he continued to speak. "It took longer than expected, if I may say so myself."

They then turned to the place the stars were aligning to: a place known as Lalaloopsy Land. As he speaks to himself, a spacecraft begins approaching Lalaloopsy Land, with a banner with the four elements: fire, water, earth and air, plastered on it.

"They say these "Lalaloopsies" value teamwork, and friendship, like they were valuable things in life. And they have done this for years." the shadow closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval, with a slight hint of amusement. "Man, did I miss a lot of stuff or what?"

The shadow then received a light hit from his reptilian companion, turning to the direction he pointed and spotting the spacecraft. All he does is mockingly laugh, his emerald-green eyes glowing as he speaks. "Hope those kids enjoy their limited peace, for once those stars have been aligned, nothing will be able to stop me. Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>An Exotos135 and Pjbunny13 movie fan fic.<strong>

* * *

><p>Owl is seen flying high up in the sky, before swooping down until he was high enough to fly around the trees and rooftops of colorful houses, passing by the greeting citizens of Lalaloopsy Land. Among those citizens are Ace Fender Bender, red hair disheveled and sticking out in all directions, who's fixing a soda machine just as Owl flies by, briefly stopping what he was doing to wave and then returning to his tinkering when steam started to drift out of the machine.<p>

The next two were Marina and Patch, a pirate and sailor, the two discussing something as Owl flew by. They stopped briefly and looked up, waving hello...and then returned to conversing like nothing ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>With special thanks to you, the readers, for reading it...<strong>

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, Owl was being chased by the younger siblings of the other Lalaloopsy citizens, minus Specs, who was back at her house. He managed to fly faster than they could keep up with and continued to weave through the trees towards his goal, the kids looking slightly disappointed before they noticed a playground, and began running as fast as they could towards it with giddy laughter.<p>

After dodging a large paper airplane that happened to be soaring through the sky, Owl then looked around and spotted the schoolhouse and home of his owner; Bea Spells-A-Lot. Her strawberry-blonde curls bounced and her skirt twirled every time she moved. She always wore a school girl-type outfit and she was the best teacher one could have to the Littles.

He swooped down and dove through the chimney, landing completely covered in coal, and then shaking off bits of the debris before flying over to his owner. The girl giggled as the two shared a warm hug.

"There you are, Owl. Did you have fun flying outside?" the bird enthusiastically nodded. "Okay then, you can start the decoration in the attic. I left you the necessary materials in a box near the entrance."

Doing the "yes sir!" gesture, Owl went flying to the attic as Bea resumed her work. Once there, Owl opened the box Bea mentioned and took out a banner, which he somehow managed to put on without much trouble. Once he had finished, Owl saw the banner for a moment before resuming with the rest of the materials.

The banner, just for a little trivia, had the title of this movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalaloopsy The Movie: Rise of the Zodiacs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, back in the Schoolhouse and Bea's home)<strong>

The redheaded Bea Spells-A-Lot was decorating her house with banners with the picture of the Libra Zodiac sign on them. Bea normally wears a black shirt with an apple on the front and tulle sleeves, along with a crimson plaid jumper with black tulle lining. This gives her a "school-girl" look. She also wears pink leggings with white polka dots, fuchsia socks with white on top, and black sneaker boots that matched her everyday attire. Her carrot-orange curls that were worn in a pigtails kind of fashion bounced when she moved and her blue eyes matched the color of the sky.

She was using a footstool to hang the next banner, the last one from her box in fact, across her chimney. Once she did, she turned around and saw the empty box, scratching her chin before remembering that there was someone she could ask for help. Her younger sister: Specs Reads-a-Lot.

"Specs! Could you please come here and help me hang up the decorations?" called Bea as loudly as she could, briefly losing balance and almost falling from her footstool.

The girl managed to regain her balance just in time before she fell, and she sighed in relief as Specs arrived, bringing a small box filled with banners and posters with the zodiac sign of Libra and Pisces inside. Specs looked a little like her older sister, with the same carrot-orange hair and school-girl outfit, only she had round glasses over her blue eyes, probably why she's called "Specs."

"Why are we decorating the house with these banners again?" asked Specs, putting the box near the empty one.

"We're doing this because It's the tradition for the grand Zodiac festival!" answered Bea, getting off her footstool before resuming. "Once every decade, the Zodiac dolls, a group of dolls based on the Zodiac signs, come down from space-and apparently another dimension-in order to interact with the people born under their signs!"

Specs clasped her hands together and looked on expectantly and excitedly as her older sister spoke. "But I probably shouldn't tell you about this, you're too young to understand this kind of stuff anyway." She shrugged and gave her sister a dismissive wave.

And then her excitement and expectation was replaced with anger and exasperation. She took out a chalk from Bea's pocket and started to draw on the floor, Bea scratching her head as she tried to figure out what Specs was doing.

Once the younger girl had finished, it was revealed that she had drawn the Zodiac sign of Libra, with smaller Zodiac signs for Leo, Pisces and Capricorn surrounding it.

"Specs, your doodles are just as adorable as ever!" praised Bea, right before changing her tone to a more serious one as she took out an eraser and started to erase Specs' doodle. "But now's not the time for doodling, you'll have enough time to do so when the festival starts. We have a special area where younger kids like you can doodle all they want!"

Specs' eye twitched a little and she huffed before her mood quickly switched back into excitement.

"Besides, we won't be the only ones busy: Peanut will do a bunch of tricks with some of the bird pets, Crumbs is gonna make special Zodiac-themed cookies, and everybody else is going to collaborate in the big event in some way! Now, do you wanna help me continue decorating?"

Specs nodded excitedly, Bea lifting the box and walking to the door, opening it and leaving as Specs followed her.

**(Meanwhile, with Peanut)**

The acrobatic, purple-headed Peanut Big Top was walking back and forth in a posture that implied dominance. She then stopped in the middle, turned and opened her eyes to see Bird, Parrot, Toucan, Chick and Butterfly standing firm in front of her. The sun was setting and it cast a peachy hue over this whimsical world as it dipped below the horizon. The air was fresh and crisp, the grass a perfect green and small unoccupied air balloons could be seen in the distance flying over Spot Splatter Splash's house.

Nearby sitting at the benches were the birds' owners: Dot Starlight, Patch Treasurechest, April Sunsplash, Sunny Side Up and Blossom Flowerpot. Patch gave his pet parrot a two thumbs-up and a lopsided grin, April waved to Toucan as her multi-colored hair swished, Dot gave a short reassuring nod to her usually discouraged little birdie, and Sunny along with Blossom simply smiled at their pets. Having taken a brief glance at the watching owners, Peanut turned back to the birds.

"Okay, birds and butterfly, let's give it one more try!" said Peanut expectantly, clapping her hands as if to gain their already paid attention. "And 1, and 2, and 1, 2 and 3!"

With that said the birds and Butterfly flew up high in the sky, soon flying in a way that gave the illusion of the symbol for infinity...or the number eight. Either way, the owners applauded and cheered while Peanut clapped proudly, the birds and Butterfly soon flying down and allowing their owners to hug and praise them.

Peanut watched and beamed at the cute, winged creatures with pride. She was quite the colorful loopsie, with black and white striped stockings, a ruffled orange skirt with a lighter orange tulle layer, a white petal-sleeved top, fingerless, long glossy red gloves, and bright pink boots. You could also see a little heart mark under one of her eyes, and purple slanted bangs framed her face.

"Let's hope Libra likes this." She remarked, right before remembering another one of her friends. "Hmm, I wonder how Crumbs is doing with her cookies." She tapped a finger against her chin, lost in thought.

**(At Crumbs' House, in the Kitchen)**

Crumbs Sugar Cookie was busy making the dough for the Zodiac cookies in a big purple pan, her younger sister, Sprinkle Spice Cookie, coming in and smelling the delicious taste of the mass, which made her wander towards her older sister.

Crumbs donned a checkered yellow apron over a fuchsia pink dress, her hot pink, curly hair worn back in a black headband were the most noticeable details about her and her light pink, white lace converse boots matched the rest of her outfit. Sprinkle wore a lot of pink, too, and she also had adorable little pigtails and the cookie crumbs usually found speckling her chubby cheeks indicated she recently devoured one of her sister's batch of homemade cookies.

Once she had finished with the dough, Crumbs left it on the table and went to get the Zodiac sign-shaped cookie cutters, leaving the mass totally defenseless against the cookie-eating black hole that was her younger sister.

Just as Sprinkle dramatically rose up high and got ready to bite it, Crumbs grabbed the pan with her free hand as Sprinkle opened her mouth wide about ready to devour the mass like the cookie monster, causing the girl to briefly lose her balance.

Sprinkle turned to her sister, who gave her a disapproving look. "No Sprinkle, these are for the Zodiac cookies, you're not supposed to eat it." chided Crumbs as she put the pan down, with the cookie cutters nearby.

The younger sister frowned and crossed her arms before getting off the chair, Crumbs quickly making the Zodiac-shaped cookies before putting them in the oven. Once there, time seemed to last forever in getting them ready, hearing the "ting" sound once 5 minutes had passed. With the minutes having passed, Crumbs, with a pair of cooking gloves, took out the pan with the Zodiac-shaped cookies in them. A mouth-watering aroma wafted around the room. She grabbed one of them and ate it, and it wasn't long before she came to a conclusion on their taste.

"These are the best Zodiac cookies I have ever made! The Zodiac Dolls will surely love them!" proud of her achievement, Crumbs then turned to her sister and grabbed and lifted her, Sprinkle laughing as the two engaged in a hug. "Oh Sprinkle, I can't wait until the festival. And the best thing of all is that not only will everybody go to the festival, but Jewel promised to bring some Zodiac dresses and suits for everyone!" She twirled eagerly, sister still wrapped tightly in a hug and skirt flitting. "Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing..."

**(And then, at Jewel's House)**

Jewel was working at a desk, getting ready to finish what looked like a part of a dress. With the needle in one hand and a string in the other, the girl soon managed to get calm enough to finish what she was doing.

"Okay, that's the last one!" catching her breath, Jewel got off her chair and looked at the Zodiac dresses and suits she had made, one for each Zodiac sign. Each Zodiac-inspired dress and suit had a color: red for fire, blue for water, green for air and brown for earth. "All the dresses and suits for our friends are ready, and just to be very precise, I took the trouble to make multiple copies of the dresses for all the 12 zodiac signs!...it took longer than I expected."

Jewel wears a pink dress with magenta sleeves and segments on the skirt, a yellow-green belt, two black buttons on her chest, and white polka-dots on the skirt with the lowest layer having see-through lime green material going around the lining. She also wears white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes with magenta bows at the toe. She was an elegant and graceful princess, who enjoyed the spotlight and teaching her friends all about etiquette and poise. She had a head full of pale pink, curly hair with straight cut bangs and a pink, shimmery tiara resting on top of it all. What a lovely Lalaloopsy she was!

"I brought the cart for the dresses!"

Hearing that, Jewel turned around and saw her sister, Trinket, with a four-wheeled cart near her. She looked just like her sister and had a similar personality, she was also almost always clad in pink and sparkly things. "Well, It's the best we could get in such short notice." remarked Jewel before grabbing her younger sister's hand and dragging her to the changing room. "Now let's get ready Trinket, the festival will start anytime soon!"

A few minutes passed as the sisters tried to put on their dresses, Jewel coming out with a blue dress while Trinket came out with a red one. Then, they quickly put the dresses and suits on the four-wheeled cart, walking outside their house and shutting the door before walking towards the center of town, near the Star River, to where the festival was happening. By the time they were on their way the sky had darkened and the sun's last remaining rays were dimming, a few stars grew visible here and there.

**(At the Zodiac Festival)**

The sisters shortly arrived at the center of town where the sparkling Star River was located, the rooftops on houses were elegantly decorated with the 12 signs and strung up with bright, colorful lanterns that cast a beautiful glow on everything in their reach. The first thing that happened once they got there was that almost everybody made a dash for the four-wheeled cart and grabbed a suit or dress, quickly changing into it-and by that I mean putting it on top of their usual clothing, well, at least SOME of them-and returned to what they were doing.

After recovering from the shock, the sisters' first reaction to the festival was best described as of pure joy: literally everybody, as expected, was here, each doing something that looked like fun to do: Mango Tiki Wiki was serving some delicious fruit smoothies and fresh coconut milk, Patch and Peggy Seven Seas had a friendly battle in front of Ace Fender Bender, Marina and Sand E. Starfish played with some of the kids, Misty Mysterious performed many unique magic tricks, Peanut and the birds and Butterfly did the infinity symbol routine, Pickles was serving some of her famous pickle burgers, and so many more! Exotic Lalaloopsies, royal and rich dolls, winter-obsessed ones, wacky, magic, and fairytale loopsies, every doll from every part of Lalaloopsy Land were all gathered at the center of town and having fun!

Without Jewel noticing-being still in a trance after seeing the festival-Trinket went running to the nearest event, which was Misty's magic show. Misty and her little sister, Tricky, performed all sorts of magic tricks, all the while the crowd ooh'd and ahh'd.

Misty's outfit consisted of a white tank top with multiple frilled segments going up the center and a small black bow at her neck, a dark pink belt-like segment in the center with a red heart buttons on each side and a light pink silk multi-layer skirt. She also has on white socks with frilled tops and black slip on shoes with pieces of it going around the foot. On top of her outfit Misty wears a dark gray-black opened jacket with magenta frilled lining and very thin white stripes and puff sleeves. She was one of the few loopsies to wear one of the Zodiac-themed dresses.

"Tricky, hand me my wand," Misty ordered in a playful tone, "who wants to see something...'disappear'?" She wiggled her gloved fingers dramatically as the crowd, which consisted mostly of some of the loopsy' little sisters, clapped eagerly, awaiting her next trick.

Tricky nodded and produced a wand from behind her back before giving it to her big sister, who had the same sandy blonde hair worn in a fashion similar to pigtails as her and magician-like attire.

"Rabbit, my trusty assistant, please step forward," her pet white rabbit among the crowd looked around and pointed at himself with a paw as if to say "who, me?" Misty nodded and he hopped over to do his little routine, jumping into the top hat his owner held in her hand. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, watch as I make Rabbit...disappear," the crowd waited in anticipation as she waved her wand over the top hat, muttering random words before shouting "Disappear!" She then tipped the black hat over to show everyone that it was empty, and they all gasped and applauded. She lifted a finger before attempting to make her pet rabbit reappear, but the hat remained empty.

Misty scratched her head, wondering where he could have gone, before making a few more failed attempts at getting him to reappear. She chuckled nervously at the crowd before tossing the top hat over her shoulder, hands clasped behind her back, "I'll be right back..." and with that she darted away. Bundles and Matey, two Littles, exchanged glances and shrugged before playing somewhere else.

Jewel was then approached by Marina, wearing a blue dress just like her, who startled her back into reality after the young blue-haired sailor finished helping Dot Starlight craft telescopes for the stargazing event planned for later that night.

"Thanks for bringing your dresses and suits, Jewel," beamed Marina, patting her back before continuing, "What do you think about the festival? Pretty cool, Isn't it?" She gestured around them at all the fun, and Jewel noted she'd untied her braids for the event and let her baby blue hair hang loose over her shoulders.

The young sailor usually always wore a white sailor's cap on top of her head, a white and red striped shirt with a red bow at the collar, a deep blue skirt, knee-high socks and icy blue converses. But she'd changed earlier, and now donned a sparkly strapless dress that reached her knees, with a polka-dotted sulle layer over the skirt piece and a Zodiac sign on the bodice; she'd quickly grabbed it when Jewel and her little sister arrived. Unlike some of the loopsies, she'd chosen not to wear hers over her usual attire and dressed at Crumbs' place. She was one of the most tidiest and organized sailors in all the land, and she was great friends with Patch.

"Definitely!" stated Jewel, getting up and hugging the girl. "The Zodiac Dolls are going to love this! I can't wait for the stars to align!" She motioned at the sky that displayed a beautiful deep purple color, twinkling stars glowing through the dusk.

And then, from the skies, the shadow male figure from before materializes behind a tree, seeing the stars get closer and closer to aligning. "Neither can I, my friend. Neither can I." He chuckled darkly, his green eyes gleaming eerily. The stranger watched the citizens of Lalaloopsy Land silently, they were completely unaware of his presence and oblivious to what would happen later that night.

Mittens Fluff 'N Stuff was on one side of the river giving out delicious frozen treats, she usually liked to serve hot chocolate, but it was a cool summer night so there was no need for hot beverages.

She had brown skin, the color of hot cocoa, and dark blue locks. She wore a long-sleeved magenta and pink striped shirt under a white fur vest and a floaty mesh skirt piece, the leg warmers that matched her shirt reached up to her knees and lastly, she wore white wool boots. She was slightly obsessed with cold weather, and she hadn't had the chance to pick out a dress Jewel made.

She smiled at her tanned friend, Scoops Waffle Cone, whose hair resembled three scoops of Neapolitan ice cream with straight-cut bangs, and handed her a fudgepop from the cooler beside her that her pet polar bear was busy refilling with ice cubes.

She noticed the ice cream themed girl was wearing a unique deep brown dress that was glittery and floaty, the center dipped and the hem ruffled, with a heart-shaped bodice laced with pink and a Zodiac sign noticeable on her chest. Jewel had done an amazing job!

Scoops thanked her kindly before returning to the rest of the ice cream shoppe girls chatting away nearby the grand stage, where Tippy Tumblelina was busy prancing around on her tippy-toes. Her little sister, Twisty, soon joined in on her sister's dance act and they both leaped, skipped, and twirled gracefully on the stage...before both of them collided into one another and tumbled to the ground.

The purple-haired Pillow Featherbed and her little sister, Blanket, were fast asleep, laying in a heap on top of the pile of pillows they gathered around a tree. The colorful buttons decorating the tree gleamed in the lamplights. Their pet, Lamb, was snoring the loudest, and none of the noise seemed to disrupt their slumber.

Feather Tell-a-Tale flinched from the huge 'thud' sound the two ballerinas made from impact, and glanced at Bun-Bun Sticky Icing worriedly.

Bun-Bun shrugged, "It's probably just a part of the dance act."

She fluffed up her white hair and adjusted her cinnamon-bun styled hat on top of it. Her dress was inspired from the delicious icing-coated treats her name came from. Feather felt a tug at the hem of her brown dress that represented the earth element, and looked down to see her little sister, Robin, who had been sewn last November on Native American Heritage day, trying to get her attention. She had the same blue hair tied down in braids and headband with a feather sticking out of it.

Pita and Sprinkle appeared at Robin's side, and all together they chanted, "Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" Feather grinned at them and lead them away, past a playful Kat Jungle Roar who let out a mighty roar and tackled her friend Prince Handsome to the ground, who let out a "Oof!" They sat down on the soft grassy spot nearby the newly fixed soda pop machine; where Cherry Crisp Crust and Candle Slice O' Cake were downing cans of black cherry colas.

"Once upon a time," the Native American began her storytelling as the Wacky Hatter and Cinder Slippers danced to the music blaring not too far away.

The princess didn't even have to try, she felt like she was being dragged across the dance floor - which was actually a large checkered blanket - by the mad pink-headed loopsie who kept singing random lyrics off-key. Wacky twirled Cinder round and round in fast circles until he accidentally let go and managed to toss her into the river.

Forest Evergreen and Dyna Might, who had driven full speed to the center of town having being horribly late, Dyna whooping excitedly and standing up in her seat the way there, gasped as the blonde princess fell into the cool waters of the Star River.

Alice in Lalaloopsy Land laughed madly as a grumpy expression crossed the princess' face, whose pink dress was soaked and pale blonde hair dripping with water. Suzette La Sweet -who happened to dislike the princess the slightest bit - joined in her uncontrollable laughter along with Scarlet Riding Hood.

Wacky let out an "Oops" and shrugged in a nervous gesture before attempting to help her up. Cinder crossed her arms before grasping Wacky's hand gratefully, but huffed when she saw that Alice began to choke on her tea and scones from laughing so hard.

But the girls apologized, Scarlet slightly guilty, for laughing when she fell, and Cinder, mood brightening, accepted their apologies.

Soon afterwards, the stars began to line up as expected, forming a yellow road that starts from an unseen point in space up until the middle of the festival, a far away spacecraft being seen in the distance.

The Lalaloopsy Land citizens have trouble identifying the spacecraft, first believing It's their quirky, green-skinned alien friend Haley Galaxy's before they witness her flying by, waving hello before leaving.

Once the spacecraft got closer and closer, the citizens managed to realize it was the Zodiac doll's spacecraft, clapping eagerly and cheering.

"The Zodiac Dolls are coming!" exclaimed Sahara Mirage in excitement.

She was dressed in a shimmering, deep green dress with the hem reaching her ankles that represented 'air' out of the four elements, and Suzette thought it really didn't go with her tall purple hair which ended up in her firing up the gossip with the other rich and gorgeous loopsies. The genie's little sister, Pita, cheered and clapped her hands while hovering above the ground on her flying carpet.

However, the excitement was cut short once the male shadow and the snake shadow smiled in unison, the boy snapping his fingers and disappearing just as ominous black clouds covered the sky and blocked starlight from shining down on them.

The whole place darkened almost immediately, the bright and colorful lanterns strung up around the center of town dimming under his command. Thunder boomed, a loud rumble splitting the air, and startled all the citizens. The Littles shivered, and it wasn't from the strong winds suddenly blowing and whipping at their hair and clothes.

"A storm is coming? Did Pillow go missing again?!" questioned Blossom Flowerpot, looking around frantically. She watched as Mittens cuddled her whimpering little sister and patted her back reassuringly.

Under a tree nearby the fountain, the sleepyhead Pillow and her sister rose up and opened their eyes groggily. "Nope, I'm here, the thunder woke me up." answered the girl clad in her pink onesie pajamas, yawning right before she jumped after nearly being hit by lighting. "Lighting and thunder?! This is not a normal storm, It's a thunderstorm!" She cried as a scared Lamb jumped into her arms.

And the lighting was not just going after the citizens, for it hit the spacecraft, electrocuting it and somehow causing it to move out of course, crashing on the ground soon after.

"Well, whatever's causing the thunderstorm, it made the Zodiac Dolls' spacecraft fall to the ground." remarked Bea in shock. "Come on, let's go help them!"

Everybody else nodded in agreement and, grabbing their frightened younger siblings and pets, they went running towards the spacecraft just before a purple lighting bolt suddenly struck the ground, which was barely dodged by the team. Where the lightning hit the ground emerged a strange purple sphere, surrounded by light blue static.

The thunder and lighting stopped once the sphere appeared, but the clouds didn't go away. Jewel, putting her younger sibling on the ground, cautiously walked up to the sphere and moved her hand as close as she could, a single crack splitting down the side and startling her in the process. She backed up a step or two, bumping into Spot who looked just as confused and maybe even a bit scared as her.

"W-what's going on?!" Goldie Luxe asked, shivering as her rich golden blonde locks were tossed wildly from the wind. The fairytale loopsy hugged herself as her fiery red Zodiac dress flapped in the strong currents of air. Loud, frantic murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

Soon, more and more cracks appeared on the sphere, the silhouette of the male and snake shadow visible inside it, flashing a malevolent smile which scared the witnesses. And then, when the cracks apparently were almost ubiquitous in the sphere, they started to glow a bright white color as the weird, purple and transparent sphere began to break apart.

Once the sphere broke, a strong wind blew as the male and snake shadow revealed themselves, everybody covering their eyes and trying their hardest not to get taken away by the wind currents as they reached an end.

Once the wind stopped, everybody opened their eyes, and what they saw was something that, for whatever reason, just didn't feel right. All thirty and possibly more Lalaloopsies stared, wide-eyed.

The sight was that of a boy with purple skin and emerald-green eyes that bore into each and every one of theirs. He had a head full of spiky red hair with white tips, and he donned a long-sleeved white shirt under a black vest, brown pants and blue shoes streaked with green highlights.

On his right arm, a purple snake that matched its owner's skin coiled around it, with permanently open golden eyes that seemed to be glaring at them all. "Eep!" Trinket cowered behind Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy at the sight of the snake.

"Greetings, citizens of Lalaloopsy Land," greeted the boy, the snake bowing along with him before his tone changed to a threatening one. "You should surrender and plead for mercy while you still can, because once I decide to stop being "friendly", you will forever fear my name: Ophiuchurus!" The majority of the citizens flinched at his change of tone. "Or Ophius or Phi for short," the stranger added casually in a slightly less scary voice.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Ophius Attacks!

**Last time, on Rise of the Zodiacs...**

**Once the wind stopped, everybody opened their eyes, and what they saw was something that, for whatever reason, just didn't feel right. All thirty and possibly more Lalaloopsies stared, wide-eyed.**

**The sight was that of a boy with purple skin and emerald-green eyes that bore into each and every one of theirs. He had a head full of spiky red hair with white tips, and he donned a long-sleeved white shirt under a black vest, brown pants and blue shoes streaked with green highlights.**

**On his right arm, a purple snake that matched its owner's skin coiled around it, with permanently open golden eyes that seemed to be glaring at them all. "Eep!" Trinket cowered behind Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy at the sight of the snake.**

**"Greetings, citizens of Lalaloopsy Land," greeted the boy, the snake bowing along with him before his tone changed to a threatening one. "You should surrender and plead for mercy while you still can, because once I decide to stop being "friendly", you will forever fear my name: Ophiuchurus!" The majority of the citizens flinched at his change of tone. "Or Ophius or Phi for short," the stranger added casually in a slightly less scary voice.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Back where we left off)<strong>

Everybody nearby who had seen the boy stood there, completely speechless. Murmurs could be heard among the crowd, but this time they were a bit louder and more understandable. However, they were nothing more than simple questions, like "what is he talking about?" and "where did he came from?" and "is he friend, or is he foe?"

Bea Spells-A-Lot, taking a deep breath before getting a reassuring pat on the back by Jewel, took a step forward and thought her question as she and Ophiuchurus met face-to-face. The longer the girl looked at the boy, the more she noticed and realized that, despite only looking slightly weirder than the usual stuff, there was something really _wrong_ with Ophius.

"Who...what are you?"

Ophius and his reptilian companion exchanged looks, the boy laughing and the snake shaking his head in disbelief shortly afterwards. After finishing his laugh, Ophiuchurus gave the girl a glare as sharp as the gaze of his snake companion, giving his answer shortly afterwards.

"Your worst nightmare."

Ophius slightly lifted one of his arms and, raising an eyebrow while wondering what he was doing, Jewel, Bea, Peanut and Crumbs were surrounded by a light blue aura seen by everybody else, right before slowly flying up. Once he had lifted his arm to his fullest, the girls flew a bit higher until they stood in the sky, completley motionless.

They tried to move, but their attempts were futile as Ophius raised them higher, laughing as the girls continued to try and fail to move. Swinging his arm once, Ophiuchurus threw the girls towards the fountain, which broke in pieces on contact with none of them falling on the bruised girls, the spectators gasping in horror while Dyna Might gasped and then narrowed her look in anger.

The water from the broken fountain started to slide off as the girls tried to get up, Ophius lifting his other arm and this time, the water got the light blue aura, forming a big ball of water that Ophiuchurus then threw at the girls, who howled in pain as they got hit by it and fell to the ground again.

Having seen enough suffering from her friends, Dyna Might, with a mixed look of fury and defiance, turned around and pointed at the purple-skinned boy. "Hey! You can't just magically lift my friends like they were rag dolls!"

"You really can't, I tried earlier and it didn't work." added Misty in a sheepish tone. The little addition earned a raised eyebrow from everybody else, Misty looking around and then blushing before scratching her head.

Dyna Might, forming a punch with her hand, went running to a trampoline nearby and jumped on it up until she jumped high enough to reach the sky, moving her punch forward as she fell.

"If you wanna mess with my friends, you'll have to mess with me first!"

As Dyna Might got closer and closer, the most worry Ophius expressed was a single yawn, right before lifting one of his arms and surrounding Dyna Might with a light blue aura just in time before she hit him.

As Dyna noticed that she had stopped and looked around wondering what was going on, Ophiuchurus lifted her, turned her around towards the quartet and then threw her towards them, the collision between the girls and Dyna's punch causing a small explosion that horrified the Lalaloopsies and amused Ophiuchurus.

"I wish I had brought some popcorn."

Once the smoke from the explosion vanished, it was shown that Dyna was laying on the ground with the now even more bruised girls nearby, the superhero getting up and

"I have heard that she, Dyna Might, is supposed to be a super hero?" mockingly said Ophius. "Hehehe, well, looks like your "hero" is nothing more than a mere fraud! If you had ever depended on her at any point before my arrival, then you can count yourselves doomed this time!"

Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises, along with her pet Bear, came to the hurt girls and Dyna Might's aid as fast as she could, putting them on her ambulance car and driving away to the hostipal immediately. With her and the rest gone, the Lalaloopsies who remained behind now turn back to Ophius, this time with looks of anger.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mittens in horror.

"They have done nothing wrong to you! In fact, this is the first time they, and all of us, have ever seen you!" added Forest, his pet Beaver nodding in agreement.

The only "response" the girls got was an evil smile flashed by Ophiuchurus as he snapped his fingers. Once he had done that, the thunderstorm, which by this point had remained inactive, became once again active and far more ferocious than before: the wind currents were now so strong, some of the pets were taken by them and the Lalaloopsies had to struggle even harder to not get blown away.

The pets managed to grab on a tree that was still hanging in there...but the thunder striked once again and hit the tree, the pets barely missing it. As Ophiuchurus telekinetically ripped off a tree from the ground, aiming it at the defenseless Lalaloopsies without hesitation.

"No! Please don't do it!" begged Pillow as she hugged Lamb and Blanket tightly.

"Misty, I'm scared!" shouted Tricky, hugging her sister as tightly as she could in fear.

"It will all be fine, Tricky. It will..." the magician loudly gulped as she tried to convince herself that her lies were actually true. "It will all be fine."

Laughing like a complete maniac, Ophiuchurus threw the tree and the Lalaloopsies closed their eyes, waiting for the worst to happen. However, when the tree was halfway there, it was suddenly frozen in air by a cold air current, which _literally_ froze it in midair, which was then followed by some stalagmites rising from the ground and piercing the tree, with a fire-ball falling from the sky and hitting the tree and rocks, burning the tree to a crisp as the stalagmites returned to the ground.

Blaffed by what just happened, Ophiuchurus soon realized such an event could only have been done by one group of people...or dolls, to be exact. Then, just as some lighting was about to stirke the Lalaloopsies, a strong wind current swept them away before the lighting hit, everybody wondering what just happened.

Before they knew it, a group of shadowy figures appeared from the skies and flew down, landing near the Lalaloopsies while facing towards Ophiuchurus. It didn't take long before the shaodws vanished and revealed who they were, angering the boy.

They were 12 dolls, each looking slightly like the Lalaloopsies, but with visible different visuals. One of them was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and black eyes, wearing a white dress and white shoes with yellow highlights, holding a wheat in one hand. Nearby on her side was a small pet swan, which hid behind her legs. "Virgo!" shouted the girl.

Another was a male doll with blue eyes and blonde hair that gave the impression of a mane. He was wearing a white shirt with blue pants and black shoes with grey highlights. Near his side was a small pet lion, which let out a roar of confidence. "Leo!" he shouted.

The next were a pair of twins, one normal female doll and one little brother, which had blue hair and blue eyes, and were wearing the same clothes: a blue shirt with dark blue shorts and white shoes. They had a pair of female monkeys by their sides, one with a blue bow and one with a red one. "Gemini!" the twins stated in unison.

Then, from the skies, a male doll flew down and landed on the ground without a single scratch, getting up and looking at Ophius with defiance. He had green eyes and orange hair, with a pair of hairclips that made them look like pincers, and he was wearing a cyan shirt with black pants and white shoes. On his head was a hermit crab, which snapped It's bigger pincer furiously at Ophiuchurus. "Cancer!" he shouted.

Then, a female doll with long green hair and black eyes flew down, landing near Cancer. She was wearing a green dress with long sleeves and green shoes, holding a balance scale on one hand. Behind her, a pet eagle revealed himself. "Libra." she calmly stated.

From the ground sprung up a male doll with black eyes and brown, messy hair, who landed on the ground and shaked off the dirt he had on himself. He was wearing a brown shirt with black sleeves, black pants, yellow shoes with brown highlights and a blue backpack. From the backpack, a pet bull jumped out. "Taurus!" the boy shouted with determination.

From a small pond nearby came out some water, which slowly went to the dolls and soon took a humanoid shape. It wasn't long before the water materialized in a female doll with yellow eyes and blue hair that looked like tentacles, who was wearing a white dress with blue shoes, and she was holding a pot with a small crack on it. From the pot a small, goldfish pet jumped up to stick his tongue out at Ophiuchurus, going back to the water shortly afterwards. "Aquarius!" shouted the girl.

A loud "baaa!" sound was heard, which made everybody turned to the mountains, where the sound came from, and they saw a male doll with white hair and black eyes standing at the very top. He was wearing a white shirt with grey pants and red shoes. As he jumped down closer and closer to the ground, he was joined with a pet goat, who sprung from the mountain with him towards the dolls, landing safely on the ground near Aquarius. "Aries!" he shouts, turning and pointing at Ophiuchurus.

Some sounds are heard in the bushes, and from there comes out a female doll with purple hair and black eyes, who's wearing a purple shirt with black shorts and shoes. From her head a pet scorpion can be seen, which crawls from there to the girl's arm, showing off his pincer in a menacing way once the girl uses her arm to point at Ophiuchurus. "Scorpio!" she states in a tone of pure anger.

From the lake nearby the pond Aquarius came from, a mass of water with a humanoid shape comes out, which turns into a female doll after walking out. She has long, flowing dark blue hair and blue eyes, and she's wearing a blue dress with white shorts and pink shoes. From the lake, a pair of fish, the girl's pets in fact, come out and hover towards her, orbiting around the girl as she joins up with the male and female dolls. "Pisces!" she states, turning to Ophiuchurus.

An arrow comes out of nowhere, with what looks like a rope connected to the wooden part of it. Everybody looks up and see a male doll with yellow hair, purple glasses, black eyes and a purple shirt and shorts with black shoes swinging down the rope, with a deer jumping from mountain to mountain, following him. The boy jumps just as he hits the ground, landing near the other dolls, with the pet deer soon landing too. "Saggittarius!" he states in a cheerful tone, unlike the previous dolls.

Once again from the ground sprungs another doll, but this time, It's a little, who has pink hair and black eyes, and is wearing a brown shirt with a white skirt and red shoes with pink highlights. Soon after she lands, a pet turtle rises ner her. "Capricorn!" she states.

"We are the Zodiac Dolls!" stated the 12 dolls in unison.

The Lalaloopsies say "oooh!" in amazement, while Ophiuchurus simply frowns along his reptillian companion, right before springing towards the team of 12 dolls. His arms turns into a sword as Cancer went running towards him, telekinetically grabbing some water from the pond nearby and throwing it towards him. Once he gets splashed, Cancer flashes a smug smile as he snaps his fingers, which somehow causes the water to freeze and turn into ice, freezing Ophiuchurus in the process.

Next, wind currents summoned by Gemini and Libra propelled the frozen Ophiuchurus towards a wall made of rock, which had been summoned by Taurus. Once the frozen Ophiuchurus hits, he groans in pains as the ice he's trapped in somehow doesn't break in pieces, but it doesn't last long as balls of fire coming from the sky, thrown by Aries and Leo, hit the ice and melt it, the now wet Ophiuchurus falling to the ground and hitting it face-first.

Once he gets up, he telekinetically lifts a huge rock nearby and throws it at the zodiacs, but Virgo simply telekinetically stops it and throws it back to Ophius, with the speed of impact increased by the wind currents summoned by Aquarius, successfully hitting the boy in the process. Am arrow completley engulfed in flames, shot by Saggitarius, then hits the boy and sets him on fire.

To finish what can barely be considered a battle, Scorpio shots some water at the boy, which sets off the fire around the boy. Once he looks around and sees he's okay, he smugly laughs right before being slapped by Pisces twin fish pets, which then bite his ankles and hold him long enough for Capricorn to summon and throw a small meteorite from the sky, the twin fish releasing him just as the meteorite hits.

A small explosion happens, with the zodiac dolls remaining still in defiance while the Lalaloopsies struggle once again to not be blown away. Once the smokes from the explosion dissipates, Ophiuchurus is seen laying on the ground, groaning in pain shared by his reptillian companion. He managed to get up, however, and a light green ring soon materialized around the boy's waist, his bruises dissapearing and his pain also vanishing before the ring blinked out of existence.

Once that had happened, he crossed his arms and eyed the zodiac dolls, who didn't look all that surprised by his quick recovery. "Give up, Ophiuchurus! You know you can't beat us!" stated the female doll, with the remaining dolls getting ready to attack again in response.

The Lalaloopsies, realizing that not everything was hopeless after all, rejoiced and cheered as Ophius snarled and growled. However, this behavior from him didn't last long as he soon started to laugh with a slight hint of mockery. Once he stopped laughing, he eyed the Lalaloopsies, and then the Zodiac Dolls.

"If you believe this is where your problems end, then you would be dead wrong." spoke the snake, with his golden eyes staring at the Lalaloopsies with malevolence as he finishes. "Literally, if we had the ability to just kill you here and there."

"Did the snake just talk!?" exclaimed the Lalaloopsies, except Wacky, in surprise.

"This day just became more normal than usual!" exclaimed Wacky in shock.

"Indeed, and his name is Serpentus, for your information." added Ophiuchurus. "It's not possible for me to defeat you, Zodiac dolls. But that doesn't mean I can't try again later...or later...or later...and so on." the purple-skinned boy flashed a malevolent smile before materializing a top hat and taking it off, waving goodbye before telelporting away while shouting "Ciao!" in a happy tone.

Once the boy left, the clouds remained but no longer had lighting come down from them. Instead, it started to rain, with everybody quickly closing down and hiding everything under a sheet to make sure it would not be spoiled.

"Follow us, the rain is about to get harder." ordered Virgo.

The Lalaloopsies, after thinking about it for a minute, nodded in response and followed the Zodiac dolls to a nearby treehouse big enough to house all of them together. Without time to remark how convenient it was, everybody got inside and Virgo closed the door.

**(Sometime later, at the hospital)**

In a room with some open windows, Peanut, Crumbs, Bea and Jewel were resting on four separate beds, each groaning in pain with their injuries covered by some bandages. Dyna Might is in a separate room, with just as much pain as the girls.

Rosy, alongside her trusty assistant Bear, opened the door and went inside, holding some x-ray scan results with a worried look. "Okay girls, I got the results of both yours and Dyna Might's x-ray scan." told Rosy to the bruised girls with a tone of concern. "Dyna Might is gonna be good, she heals pretty quickly after all, but your injuries..."

"Be blunt with us, Rosy, how bad is it?" asked Peanut.

"Well, I have to admit, in all of my years as Lalaloopsy Land's nurse, I have never seen injuries as bad as yours." replied the blue-haired nurse with slight worry, which she soon changed to optimism in order to not make her patients panic. "But, you got nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure that the bandages will do the job just fine. You need to stay in bed for...one or two months, I think."

"One or two months?!" exclaimed the girls in complete shock.

"I think."

"Rosy, don't you have anything that can heal injuries immediately?" asked Jewel with worry. "All of us have to work for the festival, and with that Ophiloki-what's-his-name still out there, we need to get everybody to safety!"

"Sorry girls, this is the best I can do. The type of injuries you sustained from that boy...what was his name, Ophilozulis?...whatever. The injuries you got from him are not something commonly seen in Lalaloopsy land, so this time I wasn't ready for anything." before finishing, Rosy walks to the door and turns off the lights. "Just lay back and relax, your pain will go away quicker, trust me."

The nurse leaves with Bear, and the girls sigh and decide to do as told: lay back and relax. Just as they were starting to fall asleep, however, a shadowy figure came form the window and fell to the ground, the *thud* heard being loud enough to wake up the girls.

Rosy arrived and then turned the lights on, she and the girls looking at the figure to see it was Ace Fender Bender, who looked a bit dizzy from the fall. After a while, the boy got up and shook off his dizzyness. "Hi girls." he greeted.

"Ace?" they all ask in unison.

"Yep, that's me." answered the boy. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good, according Rosy we'll have to stay here for a month or two in order thanks to the injuries we got from Ophius." answered Jewel.

"And before I forget to ask this, what happened to everyone after we left? Did Ophiucho-whatever do something to them?" asked Bea.

"Well, the full story's long, but let's just say that the zodiac dolls saved us from Ophius." answered the redheaded mechanic, taking out a bag from his back as the girls smiled in relief. "Everybody's safe for now on a huge treehouse, and they sent me here to check on you."

The boy then took out four colorful candy balls from the bag, handing one of the balls to the four girls. "Ace, what are these supposed to be?" asked Crumbs.

"I think they're called senzu candies. The zodiac dolls told me to give this to you, apparently they make injuries like yours go away immediately." explained Ace, right before the girls eat the candy.

A moment passed and the girls didn't feel any different, everyone turning to Ace, who was smiling expectantly. The boy simply told them to wait for the effect to happen, and it immediately did no long after: the girls felt a strange trance as their injuries were healed and the bandages covering said injuries, for some reason, vanished to show the healed limbs.

"Wow, I do feel a lot better now, like all my injuries had never happened to begin with!" exclaimed Bea in joy, right before changing to confusion as she grabbed and examined a scarf with the symbol of aries in them, which was handed to each girl-with a different symbol-from the mechanic. "Ace, what are these scarfs with a funny symbol on them you're giving us?"

"They're your uniforms. We're gonna form a resistance against Ophiuchu...Ophilu...whatever the full name of Ophius is with the zodiac dolls!" stated Ace with enthusiasm.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
